The invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head, having a substrate on which at least one multilayer magnetic head structure is present, the structure including at least one connecting tab for connecting to a connecting track, the edges of the connecting tab being covered by covering portions of a shielding layer.
Such a structure of a thin-film magnetic head provided with a connecting tab is generally used for connecting the magnetic head to signal processing means. In such means, a the connecting track is present, in particular an external connecting track, which is often located on a flexible foil. This foil then must be aligned with respect to the magnetic head during assembly, to such an extent that the external connecting track is located between the covering portions of the shielding layer in order to make a good electrical connection with the central uncovered portion of the connecting tab. During manufacture of the prior art magnetic head, after a portion of the shielding layer has been removed by etching, portions of the shielding layer are left behind covering the connecting tab edges due to alignment tolerances of the etch masks with respect to the connecting tab. Because of the presence of the covering portions, higher requirements must be satisfied as regards the positioning accuracy during connection of the external connecting track. The occurrence of these covering portions cannot be avoided by simple means. If the external connecting track is not positioned correctly between the covering portions of the shielding layer, but is located partly on the shielding layer, then the contact with the connecting tab is greatly reduced, which might cause problems as regards the electric connection. To avoid this problem, high requirements are imposed on the positioning of the external connecting track with respect to the connecting tab.